


Bad Things: Locked In A Freezer

by JjdoggieS



Series: Bad Things Bingo [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Arguing, Bad Things Bingo, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Ben also isn't dead, Ben is very cold, Comfort, Fighting, Found Persons, Gen, Hugging, It's really short, Kind of AU, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, Kind of Klaus-centric, LITERALLY, Missing Persons, Missing siblings, My chaotic trio, Or fluff, Post-Time Travel, Prompt Fill, Protective Siblings, Second chapter is more heartwarming, Sibling Bonding, Vanya is part of the team, Worried siblings, found siblings, locked in a freezer, prompt, the second chapter is more Diego-centric, vanya's powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Klaus, Ben, and Vanya get stuck in a freezer during a mission with no means of escape.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Bad Things Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

This absolutely sucked ass. They were locked in the stupid freezer, in the stupid basement, of the stupid abandoned ranch house thing, their stupid mission was at. 

Klaus, Ben, and Vanya were locked in the freezer. Their communication with the others was cut off, surprisingly the metal of the freezer was thick enough that their stupid communication device thingys stopped working or maybe it was because it was so cold in the freezer they stopped working, regardless they had no way of telling the others where they were or that they were stuck.

And right now they couldn’t use their powers to get out either. Klaus was still working on making more than one ghost corporeal at a time, and the only ghosts that were at the stupid ranch were some old lady and an old man. Ben’s powers weren’t the best to use in an enclosed area in case something went wrong with the Eldritch. And Vanya was still working on her endurance with her powers without losing control and had already been using them on and off for the past two hours.

In other words, they were fucked until the others found them.

Especially Ben and Vanya. Klaus had, unfortunately, lots of experience of spending hours locked in a cold, enclosed space. Ben has been fighting off shivering, and failing, for almost an hour, or however long they had been stuck in there. Vanya was a bit out of it for the first half an hour or so, from using her powers, but now she was reacting to the cold poorly, but not as bad as Ben was at this point.

Klaus decided he had had enough waiting around in silence, Ben and Vanya were by no means the most talkative of his siblings, in either timeline, anyhow Klaus was in need of something to make noise other than their breathing and the old couple, who still hadn’t realized he could see and hear them yet. “Diego! You dumbass! Where are you?! Allison! Luther! Five! Anyone?! Can anyone hear me? It’s Klaus.”

“Sh-shut up K-Klaus. N-no one c-can he-hear you, I-in he-ere.” Ben stammered out, teeth chattering from the cold.

Turning from the metal door of the freezer to face his shivering brother, “You shut up Ben, they totally can. They’re just busy.”

“Y-yeah, d-doing our-r j-job, du-dumb-ass.” Ben stammered back.

“Guys stop it.” Vanya bit from her spot, curled up on the wall next to Ben, “We’re stuck in here until someone finds us, so until that happens we need to not fight with each other.”

Klaus moved from standing by the door to sit on the floor in front of his, not that he’d admit it out loud, favorite siblings. “That, my dear Van-van, is why we should be as loud as we can.” 

Wiggling himself in between Ben and Vanya, Klaus could feel the cooler skin of Ben on one side and the above-average warmth still radiating from Vanya, despite being in the freezer for almost an hour and a half. He could feel both of his siblings unable to suppress their shivers, he could feel his young teenage body close behind them. 

Throwing an arm around each of his imprisoned siblings, “You know it could be worse.” Once the words left his mouth, Klaus knew he was going to be digging his own grave, but it was too late to change that.

“Ho-ow co-could this b-be wor-rse Klaus?” Ben’s slightly warmed breath blew across Klaus’ face as he tried to question his zaniest brother’s motives.

While trying to concoct an answer, Vanya gave him an out. “Do you guys hear that?”

“Hear what V?”

Vanya pushed herself off the floor but still heavily supporting herself with the metal wall. “It sounds l-like a-an engine or a-a motor. What do you think it is?”

“May-maybe it’s th-the gen-ner-rat-tor fo-for th-this pl-lace.” Ben suggested, trying to stand up as well while Vanya wandered into the middle of the room.

Helping Ben stand up on shaky legs Klaus asked, “You think you can turn it off Van?”

Vanya started looking a bit more confident and not as half-frozen than she had a second ago as she breathed a quick “Yes.” Vanya scrunched her eyes shut, trying to focus on the sound of the motor, wherever it was, as Klaus and Ben tried to make as little noise as possible.

An achingly long two minutes of almost pure silence passes before the sound of some machinery exploding can be heard echoing through the basement of the stupid ranch. Mere seconds after Vanya successfully destroyed the generator all of the power, including the lights, went out, leaving the three in pitch darkness. The air nearly instantly began to warm up, the now dissipating energy from Vanya’s powers warming the air, allowing Ben’s teeth to stop their constant chattering. 

“Are you guys okay?” Vanya called into the darkness.

“I’m fine.” Klaus quickly called back, “Ben?”

Ben quickly answered with, “I’m good, now how do we get out of here? Especially since we can’t see.” Huh, fair point.

“Sorry.”

“You’re fine V.” Klaus quickly assured, “Hey Vanya, do you think you could open the door?” 

“How could I do that without risking hurting you guys?” Vanya asked in return.

Klaus, along with the rest of his siblings were used to Vanya’s uneasiness to use her powers around them, since the last few times she had she nearly killed Allison and almost ended the world, it was understandable. “You won’t I trust you. So does Ben. Do you think you can try? Like, push it open? Blow it off the hinges? I don’t care, just try it.” Five, Klaus, and Ben were the ones that reassured Vanya the most since they 1, had decent relationships with her before they died, went missing, or the apocalypse, and 2, they hadn’t hurt each other with their powers.

“Ok,” Vanya said. Another minute of silence ensued before the metal hinges creaked and the door broke free of them and flew into the was adjacent to it, minimal light could be seen in the hallway outside of the freezer.

“Nice job V. Now I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t want to spend another minute in here,” Ben said, before taking careful steps out of the now open freezer and up the creaky wooden stairs.

Klaus reached out to find Vanya’s arm and began leading her out of the freezer; despite the little lighting, Klaus could tell she’d overused her already overused powers and was a bit out of it again. “You okay V?” Klaus asked. Vanya nodded. “Good. You did good today.” Another nod.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Klaus could see Ben was talking to Five and Allison while Luther and Diego were talking to the police that was taking care of whoever they came to stop. Honestly, Klaus couldn’t remember at this point. And he really didn’t care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other side of Klaus, Ben, and Vanya's 'fun' in the freezer; as well as some aftermath.

Somehow they lost Klaus, Ben, and Vanya during the mission. And Diego was pissed. None of them knew when they went missing, they just turned around and poof those three were gone. Nothing coming from their communicators. None of them were answering any of their calls for them. Nothing. It was like they disappeared without a trace.

Diego wanted to go back through the building to look for them, but stopping the stupid criminal took precedence over finding their siblings. When the supposed ‘final battle’ between the 4/7 of the Umbrella Academy and the psychotic lady, who tried to blow up a building or something, finally ended they still had no clue to where Klaus, Ben, or Vanya were and they were miles from the building when they’d last seen them.

Their shamble of a team had to quickly decide who was going to go back and look for their siblings and who would stay to talk with the police, and their father. Diego really wanted to go back and look for his brothers and sister but Luther, Allison, and Five decided that Allison and Five would go back to look for them while Diego talked to the police and Luther talked to Reginald.

An hour after they had noticed their siblings were missing, 47 minutes after Five and Allison went to find them, and still no sign of any of the three missing siblings. And it was driving Diego insane.

Reginald returned to town shortly after he’d arrived, claiming to go and deal with the press after their newest completed mission. The police took their newest criminal back to the station about 10 minutes after Reginald left.

Once all of the adults had left the children of the Umbrella Academy, Luther and Diego quickly worked their way back to where Allison and Five were and they were still hoping Klaus, Ben, and Vanya were.

It took Luther and Diego almost 10 minutes to arrive back to the abandoned and rundown ranch. Allison was nearly hysterical by the time they got there while Five looked beyond pissed and was almost constantly jumping from place to place, room to room; his ability to hide his desperation was failing him. 

Clearly they were all on edge; they all wanted to find their missing siblings. Yet had no fucking clues to go off of.

While Diego’s frustration built more and more as every second past with no sign of their siblings. “What if we can’t find them?” Diego could hear the sobs Allison was trying to hide, and failing, in her voice. 

“We’ll find them Allison.” Diego didn’t sign up for this shit. He had to do enough comforting with Klaus, and on occasion Vanya, he didn’t need another sibling to comfort.

The first three siblings fell silent, the only other sound was Five jumping into the room for a brief minute before jumping to another area of the house he’d already checked 10 times. “How do you know that Diego? We lost them in the last timeline, just not physically.” Allison moaned, almost forcing herself to keep from crying, despite her obvious desires to do so.

“Didn’t Ben die in the last timeline?” Diego deserved the book he got hit with for that one, “But seriously, we’re the goddamn Umbrella Academy, we’ll find them because their our siblings. And although they annoy the shit out of us we love them; and they love us.” 

Diego couldn’t help himself from sneaking a look at his siblings that were in the room. Allison and Luther both looked shocked, it wasn’t like Diego was the sentimental or overly emotional sibling, but right now those siblings were missing and someone had to do their job. Right?

“That’s adorable Kraken, but did you idiots know there’s a basement to this place?” Five had popped back into the room, and none of them had noticed. The sound of metal screeching and earthquake like vibrations radiating from somewhere below them.

The tension in the air was palpable, no one made a noise any louder than their breathing, trying desperately to hear whatever was crashing before once more, hoping it was their siblings and not some other problem. 

Instead of hearing anymore metal screeching, there were sirens approaching them. The last thing Diego had been expecting was the police to turn up at the ranch.

Luther and Diego went outside to talk to the police once more. One of the three thoughts going through Diego’s head was, ‘Why the hell are they here?’. Diego kept his thoughts to himself and was going to let Luther do most of the talking.

“Spaceboy, Kraken, what are you two doing here?” Officer Lupo asked them. Officer Lupo was in charge of most of the Umbrella Academy police work. Whether it was cover ups or arrests, Officer Lupo would most likely be there. Oddly, Lupo was the only officer present.

Half of our siblings are missing, you figure it out dumbass. That’s what Diego wanted to say, instead Luther answered, “Seance, Horror, and White Violin are missing; we’re trying to find them.” Why not tell everyone they can’t keep track of their siblings?

The ground rumbled again and Diego could barely hear more screeching metal coming from the house. “The fuck was that?” That was why Diego tolerated Lupo, he didn’t treat them like kids.

“Either Horror or White Violin hopefully.” Diego said, fighting the aching feeling to charge back into the house and find his siblings; instead he stayed, planted by Luther and Lupo.

Something that sounded like an excited shriek, more than likely from Allison. Hopefully that meant good news.

“Alright boys,” Lupo started, “Do you think you’ll need any of my help? And should I be telling your father any of this?”

Letting Luther take care of whatever else Lupo wanted from them, Diego turned his attention to the commotion that was barely audible; trying to sneak a peek through the open doorway of the ranch, Diego could see the back of Allison’s head along with some very familiar brown hair peeking over each of her shoulders.

His feet were already moving before Diego realized they were, taking him towards the house, towards his siblings, towards his no longer missing where the fuck were they siblings. He could faintly hear Luther, and maybe Lupo, were calling for him but all he could care about was that his three most emotionally vulnerable siblings were back, and they looked to be fine from what little he could see of them.

As his foot crossed the threshold of the building, Klaus’ head popped up from Allison’s shoulder. “Di-di! There you are! We’ve been wondering where you were.” Klaus cooed; clumsily pushing himself from the floor and out of Allison’s loose grasp, instead Klaus came stumbling towards him.

Diego barely had time to brace himself before Klaus completely crashed into him, sending them both to the floor, Klaus purposefully laying lymply on top of Diego. Despite Klaus laying on top of him, Diego really wanted to ask where they were, so he did. “Where the hell were you guys?”

Klaus pulled himself off of Diego, then promptly flopped onto the floor. “Diego, my dear brother. We were freezing our asses off in the basement.”

From the corner of his eye, Diego could see Five’s head snap over to them from whatever conversation he was having with Ben at the time. In a flash of blue Five was almost quite literally on top of them. All they got from him was an indignant “No you weren’t.”

Rolling from his stomach to his back, Klaus replied, “Oh yes we were brother dearest. We were stuck in this huge freezer that was like super cold. And I was trying to call for you guys but Benny Boy and Van-van told me it was no use.” As Klaus retold his experience of the afternoon he pushed himself up to sitting on the floor rather than lying on it.

“No you weren’t.” Five repeated.

At this point, Ben had walked back to their side of the room and had joined Allison and Vanya, who it looked like was sleeping on Allison’s shoulder, on the floor, Allison had turned herself, and Vanya, to face them, and at some point Luther had entered the house once again, no Lupo in sight.

“What do you mean Five?” Ben asked.

Five jumped back over to Ben, but rather than standing next to him Five started pacing, frustration evident on his face. “I checked the basement, there’s no freezer down there.”

“Well obviously,” Klaus slurred, rolling his head before looking back at Five, “you didn’t look well enough.”

Electing to ignore Klaus’s jab at his ability to search for his siblings; Diego asked, “What do you mean there’s no freezer down there Five? If Klaus and Ben say they were stuck in-”

“Get to the point Diego.” Five hissed, “What are you trying to say?”

The room fell silent for a brief second, before Diego muttered back, “Maybe you just didn’t look good enough.”

As soon as the words had left his lips; Five and Diego started arguing, with Klaus jumping in every once in a while with his own comments, while Luther and Ben were trying to break up their brothers and Allison had pulled herself and Vanya closer to the wall and away from their brothers.

Just as soon as their bickering started it stopped, more specifically it was silenced. “Vanya said to shut up. You’re bickering is giving her a headache.” Allison said, running a hand through her sister’s hair.

Some sound other than Allison’s voice soon returned to the room, but the bickering didn’t return. “Well,” Klaus said, breaking the newly instated silence and pushing himself off of the floor, “now that our dearest sisters have once again effectively, and literally might I add, silenced you guys’ bickering. Could we please go home now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm adding a second part


End file.
